


Truth or Dare?

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, gets p steamy, sleepover kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: During an... interesting game of truth or dare, Amethyst can't help but ask questions about Pearl's being gay. How far will she go with the questions before Pearl catches on?





	

"So... you're gay," Amethyst said softly.

"Yes." Pearl smiled softly, looking over at Amethyst. "Why do you bring that up?"

"J-Just... wondering... and uh." Amethyst stumbled over her words. "So you like girls... a-and stuff," Amethyst said softly. Pearl let out a soft giggle, nodding. Amethyst sat silent for a minute. "Want to play truth or dare?" Amethyst asked, noticeable blush on her face. Pearl smiled slyly.

"Sure, why not." She smiled. "You go first."

"Truth or dare?" Amethyst asked, turning her body to look at Pearl, their knees now touching.

"Truth."

"How many gems have you ever liked?" Amethyst asked, not looking at Pearl. Pearl thought for a moment, making sure her answer was correct.

"Two." Pearl nodded, looking at Amethyst who looked shocked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Amethyst said with a sly grin.

"I dare you to... shapeshift into... hm..." Pearl thought. "Purple Puma." Pearl smiled. Amethyst grinned, turning into her wrestling alter ego in a flash of light. "It always amazes me how creative you get with your shapeshifting." Pearl giggled as Amethyst returned into her normal self, sporting a dark blush. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you ever kissed another girl?" Amethyst asked.

"A few times, but it was with the same person," Pearl answered. Amethyst nodded. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Pearl asked, looking at Amethyst curiously. Amethyst's blush darkened and she looked at the ground.

"J-Just curious," Amethyst said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone at the moment?" Amethyst asked. Pearl nodded

"Truth or dare?" Pearl asked, ignoring Amethyst's burning blush.

"Dare," Amethyst said.

"Kiss me," Pearl said confidently. Amethyst choked on air, looking at Pearl in astonishment. "Something wrong?" Pearl asked, a smug smile on her face.

"N-No! Nothing at all. J-Just caught me off guard." Amethyst clarified right away. Amethyst took in a nervous breath, her hand shaking as she scooted closer. "I-I-I've never done this before..." She whispered nervously.

"Don't worry." Pearl smiled back. Pearl softly grabbed Amethyst's hand, resting it on her hip. Pearl's hand slowly moved to cup Amethyst's face. "Ame," Pearl whispered. "Relax." She whispered in her ear. Pearl slowly moved in, her lips brushing against Amethysts experimentally. Amethyst closed the gap, slowly, pressing her lips against Pearl's. Pearl moved her lips against Amethyst's, slowly letting herself become more comfortable with the kiss. The two's lips moved against each other's softly, the kiss growing deeper. Amethyst took charge, gently laying Pearl down, the smaller hovering over her as they kissed harder. Amethyst slowly began to kiss down Pearl's neck, relishing in the soft whimper that escaped Pearl's lips. Amethyst nibbled experimentally on a spot on Pearl's neck, making the taller shiver and let out a tiny moan of Amethyst's name. A small rustle behind them made the two shoot apart, and Pearl sit up to see who it was. Steven opened and closed the door, smiling as he saw the two.

"Oh, hi guys!" Steven smiled. Amethyst smiled back weakly. "What are you guys up to?" He asked, setting down his backpack.

"Oh, nothing..." Pearl said with a small smile, her hand brushing against Amethysts. "Nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow im actually not dead!!! its been a super long time (almost a month) since i've updated. i really just needed a break from ao3/writing for a while, but i felt terrible leaving you guys. finals are coming up soon, so this is probably going to be my last update before like the 27th-ish possibly. i want to get back into writing over winter break, but i didn't want to leave you guys alone for almost two whole months. if you guys care, ill probably write a small chapter for my mindcrack one shot book soon with a whole update about my life and junk. thanks for reading guys!!! love you all <3
> 
> social media links ~
> 
> personal IG & tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> gay IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG & tumblr: mindcrack.fangirl  
> steven universe IG & tumblr: smolgemcuties  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
